How do I tell him?
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: JackXMiko (Unestablished)They go to a party. I am not going to ruin the story. Please R&R AU!
1. Chapter 1

How do I tell him?

beccalovesbumblebee- Sorry for the vague summary, but I don't want to ruin the story with spoilers. I do not own TFP at all. This is mainly Miko and Jack centric with some, but very little of the Autobots. JackXMiko. Multi-chapter before you ask this is not about Miko being a stripper, but I promise the story behind "In the strip club" is coming very soon. SEXUAL CONTENT! Beware.

Chapter one

(Miko's P.O.V.)

Me, and Jack were just hanging out when his phone rang. "Yeah," He answered his phone.

I could hear some mumbling coming from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I'm still coming," Jack said glancing over at me. "Do you mind if I bring my girl along?"

I shuddered when he called me his girl. I really wasn't. Me, and Jack dated that was all it was nothing official. I knew for a fact the he also took out Sierra, and a few other girls from school.

He hung up the phone, and looked over at me with a certain shine in his blue eyes. "You want to come to a party Miko?" He lips grazed the top of his head as he planted a kiss there.

"I don't know Jack," I answered.

"Come on Babe it's only a party." He took my hands, and squeezed my them lightly.

"Alright I will come with you," I said, with a laugh as Jack pulled me off of the couch, and began to pull me towards his garage. "Please tell me we aren't riding your old bike." I thought of an image of him putting Sierra on the handle bars, or the back of his old ten-speed bike.

"No, I asked a certain someone to give us a ride," Jack said with a smirk.

"Who?" I asked. Jack began to open his garage. He pressed the button, as the door slid open revealing Smokescreen sitting in Jack's driveway.

"A friend," Jack said with a laugh.

"You planned on taking me out tonight?" I asked Jack.

Jack nodded slightly. "I figured I would take you since Sierra was busy, and well you are my girl anyways."

"You could have told me," I admitted. "I could have put on something better than this." I motioned to my everyday clothes.

"Babe you look fine," Jack said as he kissed me on the cheek. "You always do." He ruffled my pig tails.

I pulled them out quickly and tousled my hair. "Hey Smokey," I muttered, as Smokescreen turned on his headlights. I had to shield my eyes for a moment, before I walked towards Smokescreen's vehicle mode. I opened his door, and climbed into his passenger side. Jack hesitantly climbed into the driver's side. Jack looked at me and smiled. We both knew that Jack really wouldn't be the one driving,

I laughed as I thought about how weird our lives really were. "I am surprised you didn't have Arcee drive us."

Jack put his hands up, as Smokescreen began to pull out of the driveway. "She doesn't like me being out at night. I swear she is like another mother."

I laughed at that. "She loves you Jack."

"She is right Jack. Arcee is just worried about you. Did you tell Bulkhead you were going to a party tonight?" Smokescreen asked.

"Of course not. I didn't even know we were going to a party. Even if I did I wouldn't tell Bulk. I just don't want him to go all protective older brother on me," I answered. "He is my best friend, but I don't need him to protect me."

"Well, if you say so," Jack said with a chuckle.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked glancing over at Jack.

"Nothing Miko," Jack muttered taking my hand in his.

Smokescreen pulled up to the curb of Jack's friend's house. "Call me when you are ready to go home," Smokescreen said as he closed his doors, and pulled away from the curb. He sped away as me, and Jack walked towards the house.

The loud music hit me before we entered the house. Me, and Jack walked onto the crowded dance floor, and began grinding. Jack's hand rested on my waist. I could see him looking across the floor at Sierra who was dancing against Vince, and a few of his friends.

I turned to face Jack running a finger along the lines of his abs. "You are here with me let's have some fun," I whispered into his ear making sure my breath ran along his cheek.

The song changed. I began to drop with the beat. My hips moved wildly forcing Jack to look at me, and ignore Sierra. I held Jack around his waist. We rocked together till the chorus came back, and then we switched Jack held my waist firmly, his hands moving to squeeze my hips.

"Miko what does that phrase from the song mean 'te amo'?" Jack asked.

"It's spanish Jack. It means 'I love you'," I answered him.

"Oh okay," Jack said. He let go of me immediately. "I will go get you some punch."

"Alright Jack," I said. I just stood there, and danced by myself until Jack came back with the punch. I had the feeling that he really just left to find Sierra.

"Here," Jack said. He held out a clear glass with a red liquid in it. I reluctantly took a sip of the punch. It tasted off. I wasn't sure what it was, but I wasn't drinking anymore of it. I dropped it to the floor. Jack's blue eyes met mine, and we kissed. It was a kiss like I imagined Romeo, and Juliet would have shared it was deep, passionate, and left us both gasping for breath afterwards. I felt my heart hammering in my chest like if my rib cage wasn't there it would jump right out of my chest, and run away. He held my face close to his for a second before he grabbed my hand the other hand resting on my waist. He lead me out of the house. He pulled me forwards up the street.

"Jack where are we-" I started to ask.

"Don't ask questions," Jack commanded.

"Are we going to-" I tried again.

"No," Jack answered calmly.

When I opened my mouth to speak Jack just spoke again. "Trust me Miko. Don't you trust me?" His pleading eyes met mine.

"Okay," I said nodding slightly. "I trust you."

He pushed me forward. He kept his hand firmly on my hip. We walked for a while before we made it to the small Jasper, Nevada hotel.

Jack swept me off my feet to speed up the process. He asked the desk clerk for a room key. The young woman in her twenties looked up, and was about to question our intentions, but when she saw Jack's face she kept her mouth shut. She just slid the desk key over to Jack, and watched as he carried me down the hallway. He carried me to the elevator. He pressed me up against the wall, and kissed me. I felt his breathing waver as his lips met mine.

I wasn't sure why I was agreeing to this. Maybe it was something in the punch, but here I was being carried from the elevator to a hotel room. Jack sat me down long enough to slide the key card into the slot, and to push the door open. He pulled me into his arms breathing heavy before he stepped into the room. He kicked the door closed behind him, before he carried me over to the bed.

He laid me on the bed. I watched, as he took a step back to undo his belt.

"Jack, are you sure you want-" My question was lost as his lips met mine. I felt it, as he slipped my boots off, and began to slide off my shorts.

"Yes," Jack said as he threw his pants, and my shorts to the floor.

That was when I let myself go. My body seemed to move on its own. I pulled Jack's shirt off of his body, and he mine. He looked satisfied to see my bra, and panties. He was sitting there in only his boxers, his eyes grazing my tan skin. I watched as he began to take off his boxers. I mimicked him sliding out of my panties. I flung them across the room just before Jack was on top of me.

His hands were behind my back unclasping my bra. As he undid it his hands grazed my exposed breasts. He squeezed them gently, before moving on.

My breathing caught when he pressed his body into mine. I could feel every curve of his body, as good as I could see it. His blue eyes met mine, before he kissed me. My breathing was steadied again. I knew what he was going to do next. I knew it was going to hurt, but his warm hands pressed against my sides made me feel better. One of his hands reached up from its place on my side, as he thrusted into me gently. I felt him enter, and pull out. He squeezed my hand gently, as he repeated the process diving deeper this time.

I moaned quietly trying to hold in my cries of pain. Jack was breathing heavy, he pulled out once more, and kissed me. His tongue sliding into my mouth. He slid back in, as I felt something warm swell up inside of me threatening to spill over.

"Te amo," I moaned repeating the phrase I had tried to teach him earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

How do I tell him?

beccalovesbumblebee- This is the aftermath of what happened last night. Thank you goes out to my reviewers Creepy-Pasta, PZKiller7777, and my guest Prowlin' Beast. To Prowlin' Beast I think Jack is 18 in this story, and Miko is 17. They are both seniors. Sorry to disappoint. I do not own TFP. I apologize in advance to all Miko/Jack shippers this one may be a low blow, and Jack may be a tad out of character. Technically this could be considered Au. Texts in italics. Still Prime verse. BTW when Bulkhead takes Miko out it IS NOT A DATE! I don't ship that at all, don't take it that way. And I believe Jack would do something like this...just because he has been chasing after Sierra since he met her. He also didn't mean to hurt Miko it just happened... OKay... I am done ranting. Please read and review. If you don't like this, but like MikoXJack "In the strip club" another fic that I am writing is MikoXJack and Miko is a stripper. Peace, and Love to all of you.

Chapter two

(Miko's P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating, and the sunlight seeping through the waving window blinds. I didn't want to open my eyes right away. I opened my eyes only to see Jack pulling up his jeans, and zipping them. My clothes were thrown around the room. At some point Jack had thrown a blanket over me. I stretched my boobs peeking out from under the blanket exposing my nipples. Jack smirked, letting out a small chuckle.

Jack's phone began to vibrate again. He reached past me, his arm rubbing against my chest. He grabbed his phone, and answered it.

"Yes, Arcee," Jack answered. "I haven't seen Miko. Yes, I took her to a party, but I went back to a friend's house last night, and I think Miko went home."

From what I could hear Arcee was worried sick, and I knew Smokescreen had told her everything.

"Okay, I will be at Knock-out burger within a half hour Arcee," Jack said before he hung up on his guardian, not waiting for her reply.

Jack sat down on the end of the bed, and looked at me. His eyes looked troubled, before he opened his mouth to speak. "Miko, I hope you know that this doesn't mean we are together." Jack spoke lightly. I think he was trying to spare my feelings in his own way.

My heart sank as he said that.

"I am still going out with Sierra," Jack continued. "And I am not telling anyone about this." He picked up his shirt, and pulled it over his head covering his exposed chest. He got up off of the bed, and glanced back at me a sad smile across his face.

I nodded slowly trying to hold it all together. I knew I was going to cry, but I didn't want Jack to see me cry. I sat up holding the blanket over my naked breasts.

"I'm going to pay for the room, and meet Arcee at K.O. burger," Jack said. He took his phone, and walked to the door. "See you later Miko. Text me."

The door slammed shut behind him. My heart sank deeper into my chest, as the door shut. I laid back down, and began to cry. I forgot that I was laying there naked, and just wallowed in the heartbreak that was just beginning to set in. I wasn't sure why I felt this way. I knew Jack's sight was always set on Sierra, not me at all, but last night made me feel differently. He held me close, and kept me warm through the night. I remember vaguely waking up with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I saw when he climbed out of the bed. He threw a cover over me. He had smiled at me. Did all of that mean nothing?

When I got out of the bed I gathered my clothes off of the floor my socks rubbed together as I moved. I collected my clothes into a pile on the bed, and began to put them on. I ignored the soreness as I put my panties on, and then my bra. I ignored the tenderness of my nipples as I pulled my bra on over my exposed boobs. I pulled on my shirt and my shorts slowly. I grabbed the room keys, and then I left the room, and what happened there behind me.

I walked down the hallways, and made it to the front desk. I handed the young lady at the desk the room keys. She looked up at me, and gave me a sympathetic look.

"He left an hour ago," The girl muttered. "I hope you guys are alright."

"Everything is fine. We aren't together" I muttered absently.

"It sure seemed like you two were together," The girl responded.

"I thought so too," I said turning away from the girl, and walked towards the front doors.

I walked out of the lobby, and into the street. I walked aimlessly around the city until Bulkhead pulled up next to me.

"Miko, where have you been?" Bulkhead asked. He pulled over to the curb.

"Arcee probably already told you," I said trying not to sound depressed.

"Yeah she did," Bulkhead said sounding mad. "Now get in." His passenger door opened.

I climbed in slowly. Bulkhead drove away quickly. I sat there in silence. I didn't have anything to say. He continued to drive, until we made it to our spot. It was open, and a place where Bulkhead could stretch. I knew he had noticed my silence, he would say something about it.

The door flipped open, and I climbed out. Bulkhead transformed, and stretched his legs, and arms.

"Long drive?" I asked.

"I've been out, looking for you," Bulkhead said looking down at me; He poked me gently in the stomach.

"I'm sorry," I muttered looking away from him.

"I know, start talking Miko. Where were you?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I was out Bulk," I said trying to get around the subject.

"I know you were out with Jack, and you never came home last night," Bulkhead said. "I was making sure you made it home alright, but you never showed up."

"I'm sorry Bulkhead," I said looking down at the ground kicking absently at a rock.

"I'm not mad at you Miko," Bulkhead said lowering his voice.

I shook my head. I sat on the ground and rested my head in my hands. I couldn't look at Bulkhead. I was too tore up inside to look at my best friend. His hand rested on my back.

"Miko, please tell me what's wrong," Bulkhead pleaded. "I know something is wrong."

"I'm fine Bulkhead," I muttered quietly as I stared at the ground absently.

"No, something is wrong Miko. You haven't been as talkative, and you always talk to me," Bulkhead explained slowly. He lifted me up, and placed me on his shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, or anyone," I said quietly.

"Miko, if someone did something to you I need to know. You know you can tell me anything," Bulkhead said again.

"It wasn't someone Bulkhead it was Jack..." I started to say in my frustration, before I could stop myself.

"What did Jack do? What happened Miko?" Bulkhead asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, we had sex," I blurted out trying to hold myself together.

"You did what?" Bulkhead asked.

"We had sex," I nearly yelled at him. "And then he left me this morning." I began to sob again. Admitting it out loud caused a fresh wound to open.

"He did what Miko?"

"He left. He left me. He left me in the hotel room this morning," I choked out inbetween sobs. "He told me that it didn't change anything,"

"It's alright Miko," Bulkhead said. "I will take you home."

The drive was fast Bulkhead seemed to be rushing me home. I was home in at least five minutes. My host parents were not home. I climbed out of Bulkhead, and began to walk up towards the house.

"Miko, I am coming back tonight, and we are going out. I'm going to show you how a real Mech treats a Femme," Bulkhead called after me. I nodded slightly, before I retreated to my house. I checked that the door was locked behind me.

I walked up the steps that lead to my bedroom. I plugged in my phone that was dead on the nightstand. It came to life as I plugged it in. I decided that I was going to shower before I went out with Bulkhead. I just wanted to feel clean again.

I grabbed a clean blue towel, before walking back down the steps to the bathroom.

I unclothed quickly before I even thought about turning the shower on. I threw my clothes in the hamper on the other side of the bathroom. I turned on the water, before I climbed into the shower. I felt the water go from cold to warm against my skin. I ignored the tenderness of my nipples as the water hit them. I didn't know what Jack had done to them, maybe he bit them. I didn't know for sure. I grabbed the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, and lathered it into my hair. I scrubbed my scalp viciously, as if it was the source of all the pain I was feeling, and that scrubbing it would make it all go away. I conditioned my hair, before I washed my body until I felt clean. I shut the water off, and sat there in the tub for a minute. The small of my back laid against the cold shower wall.

I climbed out of the bathtub five minutes later, and wrapped the blue towel tightly against my body. I opened the door releasing the steam that had formed while I had showered. I walked to my room, up in the attic, and closed the door at the bottom of my steps. I climbed up my ten steps, and stepped into my room. I gazed into the extra room that was across the hall from mine. I used that extra room as a sort of living room. I had a couch a T.V., and a small table that had three chairs.

I got dressed before I sat down on my bed. I sat on my bed for a minute before my phone vibrated on the nightstand. It was a text from Jack.

I opened in up, and read it.

Hey, Miko. Where are you? Did you make it home okay?

So now he cared where I was, and if I was okay? He was only asking because Arcee made him check on me.

Why do you care?

I replied to his text message, and ignored the rest of his to prove my point.

I waited until Bulkhead came back to my house. He honked his horn loudly.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down from my bedroom window.

I put my hair up, and looked myself over in the mirror. I knew this wasn't a date, but I still wanted to look nice. I wore a black skirt that hugged my thighs, and hips, and a purple top that hugged my core, but hung loosely against my neck and boobs. I walked down my steps leaving my phone in the attic. I took my keys off of the hook, grabbed my shoes, and left locking the doors behind me.

Bulkhead was sitting in my driveway his holoform occupied the driver's seat. He got out, and opened the passenger for me. He shut the door when I got in, and disappeared reappearing in the driver's seat. Bulkhead smiled at me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I am taking you to dinner," Bulkhead answered.

"Alright, but I want to pay the tip," I said jokingly.

Bulkhead drove to one of the few restraunts in town. He parked the "car" and we climbed out. As I stepped out of the "car" he was there to grab my hand. He held my hand as we walked into the restraunt. He stood there holding my hand, as we waited for a waitress to take them to a table.

As the waitress took us to our table I glanced around the restraunt, and noticed Jack sitting at a table with Sierra. He was looking into her eyes, and I wished he would look at me like that.

"Bulk," I started to say. "Can you take me home?"

"Why? We just got here?" Bulkhead asked.

I pointed over to the table where Jack, and Sierra were sitting.

"I got you," Bulkhead said he still didn't let go of my hand.

He held my hand in the way that you would with a close friend, or family our fingers were not interlocked. He walked me back out of the restraunt after he gave the waitress ten dollars for her trouble.

"Okay so how about we have ice cream," Bulkhead said optimistically.

"You mean I have ice cream," I said.

"Well, yeah." Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I meant."

"Alright," I agreed.

Bulkhead drove me to an ice cream parlor, and bought me a chocolate waffle cone. I licked the ice cream, and ate a portion of the cone before I took a dab of ice cream and put it on the end of Bulkhead's holoforms nose. We sat there and laughed for a few minutes before I continued to eat my ice cream.

After that Bulkhead took me home. I made him promise that he would keep my little secret. I went to bed that night knowing that Jack was at least happy, and that I still had my best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

How do I tell him?

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own TFP. I am going to snap Jack back into character this chapter(or attempt to). Thanks to my reviewers. This will be short. Jack and Miko will sort of make up.

Chapter three.

(Miko's P.O.V.)

A couple of weeks had passed, and I still haven't spoken to Jack. He had been texting me, but I refused to answer him. It just didn't feel right.

I walked the halls at school alone or with Raf at my side. Me, and Raf had gotten closer these last few weeks. We hung out after school to play video games. Raf even began to show me how he hacks into computers. I still didn't understand how Raf could hack like that.

The final bell had rang for the day, and I was heading out of the school. By the time I made it to the front door Jack was running after me.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked.

"To talk to you," Jack said quietly. He fell into step beside me. "I have tried texting you, but I never heard back from you."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered.

"I know you are mad at me, but can we please just talk for a while," Jack pleaded, nearly begging.

"Okay, you going to walk home with me?" I asked.

Jack nodded. "I planned on it. If you don't care."

"Sure," I said. "Come on."

We walked together in relative silence. We just talked about how school was. I avoided looking at him.

I lead the way up the path to my house, and I let him in before pulling the door shut behind us. Jack's eyes followed my every motion. It seemed like it he was searching for something to say.

"We going to the usual place?" Jack asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course," I answered.

We walked up to my room, and sat on the couch together.

"Miko, I came here to-"

"Don't Jack," I interrupted him.

"I came here to apologize," Jack began to say. "What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have left you alone that morning. I realize now how much I hurt you. I was insensitive, and you have every right to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," I admitted.

"I seen you at the restraunt," Jack spoke slowly. "I saw the look on your face, and I didn't like it."

"Yeah."

"Well Sierra asked me out, and I told her yes. I want to give that a try," Jack said his blue eyes searching mine.

"Okay, I just want you to do what makes you happy." His expression changed as I said that he seemed to relax.

"Want to call Raf? We can have him come over to play with us," Jack said.

I shook my head. "Raf has to be at home today to help his Mom with his siblings."

"Alright it is just me, and you then." Jack handed me a controller, before he turned on the system.

Me, and Jack just hung out. We played, and then we watched a movie. I laughed harder than I had for a while. He was truly my best friend, and even though we had stuff between us I was willing to let him date his dream girl.

In the back of my mind I thought about how disappointed my parents would be. I was raised to act better than I had. My Mom would tell me that sex is for married people for a reason. She had told me once that she hoped I never had to find out that reason until I was married. My Father would be furious. He would want me to come home immediately, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Miko?" Jack asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"What?"

"You want to watch another movie? Or you want to play some more?" Jack asked.

"You ready to lose Darby?" I asked, before we started the game back up.

I would think about my parents later.


	4. Chapter 4

How do I tell him?

beccalovesbumblebee- Well thanks to all my reviewers. I do not own TFP. Okay if you haven't figured out where this was going here it comes. First chapter happened in about late August, early September.

Chapter four.

(Miko's P.O.V.)

October.

I had just finished lunch. I began to feel sick, as soon as I sat down after I threw away my tray. I got up, and ran to the bathroom.

"Miko!" I heard Jack yelled after me. Jack also followed behind me.

Fortunately the bathroom was empty, and I was able to get in to a stall just in time to vomit. I hoped that no one could hear me wretch in this bathroom.

"Miko, are you okay?" Jack's worried voice asked.

I stood up, and flushed the toilet before I washed my hands, and left the girls restroom.

"Yes, Jack," I said looking into his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Did you just vomit?" Jack asked.

I nodded slowly. "It was probably just what I ate. The cafeteria food never really set well in my stomach."

"If you say so," Jack said. He lead the way back to our table. Sierra sat across from Jack, and held his hand under the table. She glared at me, and I knew she was jealous that Jack had run off to make sure that I was alright.

"Well Jack," I paused looking at Raf, and Jack. "I need to go get my book out of my locker before the bell rings." I got up, and grabbed my backpack heading towards my locker.

I opened my locker, and looked at my calendar. I kept tract of my period in this calendar. I found the last date that I marked, and counted a month from it. My heart sank as I realized that I was late. I looked in the mirror that was attached to my locker door, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Could I be pregnant?" I asked myself.

I went to the school nurse, and told her that I had thrown up. She told me to take a seat on one of the small plastic chairs across the room from the nurse's desk.

After a half hour wait they finally got a hold of my host parents, and I was released from school. My host Mom told me to walk to the house, and get some rest. On the way home I stopped in the local drug store, and decided that I should buy a pregnancy test to take before anyone came home. "Better safe than sorry," I thought to myself.

There were three different kinds of tests on the shelves. "Which one should I get?" I asked myself. I decided to grab one of each, before I walked slowly towards the checkout counter. I knew that this was a small town, and people would talk about the exchange student buying pregnancy tests. I looked at the cashiers, and looked for one that I knew. She was an older woman, and she would be the only one that may keep quiet.

"Excuse me?" I asked, forcing the women to look up from what she was doing. She looked at me, and smiled.

"What can I do for you honey?" The older women asked.

"I would like to purchase these, but I don't want the town to talk about me," I said keeping the pregnancy tests hidden. I showed her them slowly. She nodded.

"Ohh I got you," The women said with a wink. "My lips are sealed honey. Go get yourself a slushie, on me." The women motioned towards the slushie machine.

"You sure?" I asked. I handed her the tests slowly.

The cashier nodded. "I was in your shoes once, Honey."

I walked over to the slushie machine while the women rung up my pregnancy tests. I filled up my cup with a cherry slushie. I took a sip of the cherry flavored ice, as I walked back towards the counter.

The woman handed me my bag, and looked at me with a slight smile. "That will be $15," The woman said.

I pulled the money out of the wallet, and handed it to the cashier. I grabbed my bag, and left the store drinking my slushie as I walked home.

By the time I made it home school was almost out. Jack, and Raf were coming over afterschool so I had to do this as quick as I could. I opened, and locked the door of my house behind me before I booked it up the steps toward the bathroom. I knew how these tests worked. I opened them popped the cap off of the various sticks, and peed on the end of each of them.

I waited for ten minutes, before I looked at the sticks for the test results. All three tests came up positive.

"I am pregnant," I thought to myself. I tried to tell myself that I wouldn't know for sure until I went to a doctor, but the test in my hand told me as much of the truth as I needed to see.


	5. Chapter 5

How do I tell him?

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own TFP. I feel bad that I tend to advertise myself in A/N. Halloween stories for JackXMiko "You're not going to believe this", and "A weird Halloween." If you are looking for an update for "In the strip club" check out my announcement on my profile.

Chapter five

(Miko's P.O.V.)

My hands were shaking wildly as I held the one of the tests in my hand. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw my paling face staring back at me. I pressed my hand against the mirror. I didn't know what I was going to do. How long can I hide this for? I knew that I would need to schedule an appointment with a OBGYN, and get everything checked out.

I heard a loud knock on the door downstairs. I jumped, moved away from the mirror to unlock the bathroom door, so that I could answer the door. I almost forgot that I was holding the positive pregnancy test in my hand.

"I am coming!" I yelled to the person at the door. "What am I going to do with these?" I asked myself quietly. I stuck the three tests in my drawer in the bathroom before I nearly flew down the steps to answer the door.

My shaky hands grabbed the doorknob, unlocked, and the door flipped open instantly revealing Jack, and Raf standing on my porch.

"Jeez, Guys don't kill me with the door," I said. I was reflexively protecting my core.

"Sorry, Miko," Raf said quietly.

"It is okay," I said. I moved my hands away from my stomach.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Bowling," Jack replied. "We are taking you out for your birthday."

"That was today. I forgot," I admitted.

"We brought a present for the best bowler we know," Raf said, pulling out a bowling bag that said Nadakai.

I took the bag from them, and opened it. Inside there was a pink eight pound bowling ball that matched the pink in my hair, and had my name engraved into it near the holes. Under the ball there was a pair of bowling shoes in my size.

"Come on, Miko," Jack said. He took the bag from my grasp, and opened my door letting in a cold autumn breeze. "I got your bag let's go. Bulkhead is outside waiting for us."

I nodded slightly, before stepping through the door that Jack held open for me. Jack, and Raf followed behind me slamming the door shut behind them. Jack checked the handle to make sure the door was locked. I walked down my front steps, and could vaguely see Bulkhead's holoform patting the seat next to him. I climbed in quickly before the boys had a chance to walk down the steps.

"Miko, what is wrong? You look sick," Bulkhead paused watching the boys approach them slowly. "Is it Jack?"

I shook my head slowly. "Bulk, I will tell you later."

"Alright," Bulkhead muttered, as Jack, and Raf climbed into the back seat.

Bulkhead drove fast to the bowling alley, and dropped us off. Jack, and Raf went over to the desk to get their shoes, and pay for our bowling. They rented their shoes, and approached me slowly carrying the borrowed shoes that were hastily tied together.

"We have lane 17," Jack announced, pointing towards our lane.

I nearly ran over to our lane, and untied my boots slipped them off putting on my new bowling shoes that fit my feet perfectly.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before we start," I said. I began to walk away towards the bathroom on the far side of the bowling alley.

"I will enter our names in," Jack called after me. I nodded slightly, before I continued to speed away.

I really didn't have to use the bathroom; I just needed to pull myself together. I was in shock, and part of me just wanted to tell him. I just wanted him to know, that I could possibly be having his baby. I was jumping to conclusions, I knew what telling him would do. If I tell him, he will definitely break up with Sierra, to support me-Which is what I wanted, but I knew Jack wanted to try things with her. I couldn't get in his way, not with his happiness at stake.

"Okay, Miko pull yourself together," I repeated over, and over again like a mantra. "After this you are going to talk to Bulkhead, and then schedule a doctors appointment." I tried to keep my breathing steady, as I thought about telling my guardian about everything.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Miko, are you okay?" Jack's voice asked through the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm coming," I called back. I spared a glance at myself in the mirror, before I splashed myself with cool water. I pushed open the door, and met Jack's piercing blue gaze.

His hand brushed mine, as I passed him. I smiled even though I knew that it was an accident. Jack followed me slowly, glancing around, and covering my back. Jack, was just as bad as Bulkhead. Always watching out for the other boys.

I ran back to the other end of the bowling alley. Raf sat at the control console. He looked up as me, and Jack approached.

"Jack, are you ready to get our buts kicked again?" Raf asked, which prompted Jack to give him a high five.

"We are getting better, Raf," Jack said. "We suck at bowling, but we have fun sucking at it."

I gazed up at the screen to see the order that we bowled in. "M'nm? Who is that?"

"You," Jack answered.

"Is that a nickname I detect?" I asked trying to sound sarcastic.

"That is just your contact name in my phone." Jack rubbed the back of his head, trying to hide his slight blush.

"Okay, Darby," I commented pointing at his last name written on the screen above my nickname. "You are up first."

We bowled four games. To say that I had an off night would be an understatement. I swear I had a ball in the gutter every frame. I just couldn't focus. Jack beat me in the first two games, he tied with Raf the third game, and in the last game we all tied.

As we were leaving Sierra walked in with Vince. I could have swore that she had her arm around Vince until she saw Jack. Her eyes instantly fell on Jack. Before I knew it she was next to him running her fingers on his chest. Sierra's gaze met mine with a glare, before she kissed Jack. As she backed away she looked at me, and mouthed "mine" before retreating to the counter where you rented bowling shoes, and paid for the bowling. I groaned, before I stormed out of the bowling alley taking my bowling bag with me. Jack watched me walk out, as he approached the counter.

I was beyond mad. I just wanted to punch that- in the face, and make her pretty face, not so pretty anymore.

Bulkhead was waiting for us in the parking lot. His passenger door flipped open, and I climbed in.

"What is wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"Sierra," I nearly growled. "I don't like her! And she is taking away the guy that I-"

"The guy that you what?" Bulkhead asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the back doors clicked open. Jack, and Raf were now sitting in the back seat.

"Well, I am taking you guys home," Bulkhead told the boys. "Then me, and Miko are taking our birthday ride."

Bulkhead dropped Raf off first, and then we headed for Jack's house. We drove in silence until we pulled into Jack's driveway.

"I have one more thing for you," Jack said. "Get out for a minute." I climbed out, and there was Jack holding a small Tupperware container. He opened it, and inside was a pink frosted chocolate cupcake. He pulled out a single candle sticking it delicately in the soft pastry, and lit it with his liter.

I gasped.

"Happy birthday, Miko," Jack muttered. He handed me the cupcake. "Make a wish."

I blew out the candle, and looked at him expectantly.

"What did you wish for?" Jack asked.

"If I tell you it will never come true," I said in a mock little girl voice. "But I am really not going to tell you."

"Alright," Jack said pretending to sound disappointed.

"Goodnight, Jack," I said waving goodbye.

"Goodnight, M'nm," Jack muttered.

Bulkhead pulled out of his driveway, and drove around the block.

"So, what were you saying before?" Bulkhead asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were talking about, Sierra."

"Oh yeah. She is taking away the guy that I like, and then rubbing it in my face," I said, trying not to get angry again.

"I am sorry, Miko. But you, and Jack have more between you, than Sierra could ever have with him," Bulkhead said, sounding as if he knew the whole situation.

"Bulkhead, I need to tell you something," I began. "But I don't want you to freak out."

"I won't. I promise," Bulkhead said.

"Okay, Bulk, I think I am pregnant," I said calmly as I could manage. I found myself glancing down at the cupcake he gave me, and smiling. I knew he had made it, because of the semi-neat icing on the top of the cupcake.

"What?" Bulkhead asked. I could tell he was beginning to freak out.

"Please, don't be mad," I begged.

"I'm not mad," Bulkhead began. "Have you told Jack yet?"

I shook my head.

"You need to," Bulkhead said. He was trying to be not only my guardian, but also my friend.

"I can't, Bulk. I want him to be with me, because he wants to be not because he feels that he has to be," I argued.

"So?"

"I want him to come back to me on his own," I explained. As hard as that was for me to say, I truly wanted Jack to make his own decision. The only thing that mattered to me was his happiness.

"What are you going to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I am going to schedule a doctor appointment," I explained. "I just want to be sure, that I really am pregnant. Also, that if I am the baby is developing alright."

By the time Bulkhead dropped me off at home my host parents were already in bed. I pulled the candle out of the cupcake, as I walked absently up the steps. I laid my bowling bag at the foot of my bed, before sliding my shorts off. I ate the last bit of my chocolate cupcake, before I crawled into bed.

I let the waves of nausea overcome me, as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
